A one-dimensional bar code symbol comprises a series of parallel, adjacent bars and spaces indicative of data such as a numeric character or an alphanumeric character. Data, such as a series of characters, is encoded in accordance with a bar code standard to form a bar code representation comprised of a plurality of bar code symbols. Typically, the bar code representation is printed onto paper or plastic for subsequent reading.
To read information contained in the bar code representation, a scanning device such as a wand is moved across a plurality of symbols from one side to another. As the bar code is scanned, the width pattern of the bars and spaces is processed by a computer or a like processing apparatus to recover the data encoded therein.
By printing the bar code representation to paper, cardboard, or plastic, the data encoded thereby cannot be easily modified or changed.